


Henry's Gift

by Malefistache (Swan3ills)



Category: dragon queen - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Once Upon A Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan3ills/pseuds/Malefistache
Summary: When Henry sends the Evil Queen to start over, her heart guides her to Maleficent. More than a happy ending this is an exciting beginning for the both of them, and the revelation of this happy ending steers some feelings deep inside Emma.





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully be done in 3 small chapters because I can't commit to more. Some canon divergence points to highlight: 1) This is both SQ and DQ fic. 2) The EQ undoes Snowing's curse before leaving. 3) Gideon sends Hook's ass straight to Neverland. 4) Rumbelle reunion by the end.

 

**“The Evil Queen went to the place where she could get a fresh start.”**

 

* * *

 

 

After writing this, Henry turned to look at his mother, the _not-so-evil_ Queen, and watched in amazement as a glowing aura engulfed her body and burst into light of many colors until there was nothing left in this realm, just the surreal memory of her brief but deeply marking presence.

 

“Where do you think she went?” asked her son.

 

“There’s no way to know for sure but… I have my ideas.”

 

Regina smiled fondly as she imagined the path her heart—the Evil Queen’s heart—had taken her. There were two roads she hadn’t dared explore in the past because any happiness that came near her grasp had always been taken away before she could have a taste. But this time was different. This time she knew love was strength and she was strong enough to beat fate and make her own destiny. Moreover _she deserved it;_  Regina finally felt it in her heart, felt worthy. 

Mother and son had dinner at Granny’s before heading home. Mary Margaret would be telling Emma the news of Regina’s resolution, let her know villains _could_ get happy endings when love transformed their hearts from the inside out. It was good news for her daughter and her fiancé, a former villain too. They could be happy as well. They didn’t have to wait for the other shoe to drop, live their lives in fear of the utmost end. Not anymore. She was excited to tell them, especially Killian who needed the hope most.

 

Mary Margaret went to the docks to let her _one-day_ son-in-law hear the great news: _villains could get happy endings._ She asked him to share them with Emma. 

 

If only she had known their current situation. Known they’d just had a break up because he’d rather lie and get rid of the ghosts of his past than face the truth with Emma and beat their forsaken fate together.

 

 _Together_ … Killian remembered their argument.

 

If the Evil Queen could get her way, so could he. He was just as redeemed as her in his eyes and everyone else’s, wasn’t he? He’d done too much to win Emma’s heart and he wanted his happy ending, he wasn’t about to let it go just because he murdered a grandfather in the past. Besides, Emma didn’t mind it was her own grandfather; she was just mad he hadn’t told her. They could work it out even if her father might not. Emma would always forgive him. She was finally and completely devoted to him. He’d finally broken her walls; broken a wild horse into submission.

He made his choice to go back to her, but as he was going into the Jolly Roger to let his faithful servant Smee know he’d changed his mind about leaving Storybrooke behind so he could find himself, Gideon stopped him on his track.

 

“Seems the wind is in your favor,” came a voice from the quarterdeck.

 

“Gideon.” Hook was unpleasantly surprised.

 

“Do you hear that?” Gideon pointed above and around them at the sails. “It’s the sound of your wish being granted. You’re going _home,_ Captain.”

 

“What the bloody hell are you talking about, son of a… crocodile!” Hook yelled angrily.

 

“See, I need the power of the Savior and for that I need you gone.”

 

“You won’t take Emma from me! I’m not going anywhere without her!”

 

“Yes you are _._  And before you go: think a happy thought.”

 

Gideon used his magic and sent Hook and his crew far into the sea and away forever through a whirlpool portal.

 

He sent him home _,_ to the place where he’d found his true identity: Neverland.

 

He was _Captain Hook,_ a pirate whose truest love was the Jolly Roger. Killian was the fake identity he had been forcing himself to present during the last months to Emma and her parents, but it was no longer him, it hadn’t been for nearly three hundred years. He’d only used his alter ego to obtain this prized possession: Emma the Savior. Neverland would remind him who he really was; a ruthless pirate who would stop at nothing until he got what he wanted, even if it took pretending to be a hero.

 

Gideon could see through the façade, could see how his influence darkened Emma’s heart and it tainted the Savior power through her, and for his purpose he needed the purest form of said magic he could attain.

 

“You will taint it no more,” Gideon vanished in a swirl of red smoke.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Emma went to visit her parents to share her own news with them, the news of her break up and of Hook’s murder of David’s father.

 

It had happened long ago but the wound was still fresh in her father’s heart after the Evil Queen had steered the wheel on the event to cause another crash in their lives and hurt them. But what had hurt was the truth behind the lie, behind the secrets Hook kept from them to keep up his heroic character and false redemption. It was all a lie to gain and maintain the favor of their _little princess_ whose walls around her heart he'd been breaking down rather than given time to heal and allowed to open a door to make way for someone worthy of her love. Henry had opened a door into her life; Hook had _demolished_ his way into her head.

 

David was dumbfounded, angry and ashamed of having trusted Hook and even opened his heart to him despite the red flags and gut feeling that had lingered deep down since Neverland. He felt betrayed too as he’d let Hook play him like a puppet. He could only imagine what Emma was going through this moment: his same heartache, only a tenfold.

 

Snow was deeply sorry too because ever since they met, in a way, she’d pushed Emma toward men only to get hurt. First Graham, then Neal and now Hook. It was so big her need to see Emma emulate her ideal of happiness she didn’t really care who her daughter shared her life with, so as long as she was married to a man and hopefully had another child to make up for not raising Henry— like she chose to have to make up for giving her up. Now she was starting to see the errors of her ways. You couldn’t force love. True Love could only be found on your own search and journey together, grow strong roots before wanting to pick the fruit from the tree; the taste would be bitter, if there was any bearings to be harvested.

 

True Love took time, patience, and beating their demons together. Literally.

 

Snow saw it more clearly then. She’d seen it before they had memory of the curse and she’d seen it in Ruby and Dorothy more recently.

 

It had always been on her face but she’d chosen to usher the strange thought away and pushed her daughter in a different direction than what came naturally to her: _going after Regina._ Emma was always looking after Regina, after her happy ending, even when it meant giving up her own— what she _thought_ it was: Hook. Emma’s happy ending was seeing Regina happy, just as Regina showed all through their journey in hell Emma’s happiness was her true motive to come and stay with them, even when she’d just recovered what looked like her happy ending: Robin. The two of them only truly cared to see the other woman happy regardless of whom it was with, regardless of paying the price to make it happen.

 

Snow knew. But how was she to push her daughter again? Forcing things would always backfire because it wasn’t letting life take its natural course. On the contrary, if she were to meddle again she could ruin something genuine. As strange as the idea felt, it was stranger not to see what was clear as day.

 

All she could do for her daughter was embrace her. Show her—let her _feel_ she was there for her. Mom and Dad would never abandon her again, she could let her sadness pour out, but it didn’t. Emma was holding back, as always. She still didn't allow herself to feel deeply; it scared her. She might open a can of worms she wasn’t ready to handle.

 

 _Oh, Emma._ Snow sighed.

 

“I love you babygirl. Whatever you need, whatever you want you can count on us. We’re never leaving your side,” her mother spoke into her hair.

 

“Emma, my sweet princess...” David’s voice was breaking. “I’m sorry for not having been able to protect you from heartache. If only I could go back—”

 

“Stop. Dad. It isn’t your fault. There’s nothing you could’ve done to prevent it,” Emma gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m an adult. I can handle this. This isn’t something you want your parents interfering with— relationships.”

 

“We know…” Snow responded sadly.

 

David cried as he kissed Emma’s forehead, trying to convey all his feelings in that fatherly gesture.

 

“Mom, have you seen Henry? I haven’t seen him since he left with you and Regina to solve the split thing. Speaking of which, how did that go? Is Regina whole again, is she well?”

 

Emma wiped the tears from her face and focused on her mother whose face twisted in a weird way.

 

“Oh my God, what happened? Is Regina hurt? What happened, where is she?!”

 

Emma was entering her panic mode and getting up from the table and already moving her hand slightly as if to poof away at whatever answer she heard.

 

“Easy, Emma. Regina is well,” Snow gently took her _magical_ hand.

 

“So she’s back in one piece?” Her daughter asked.

 

“Not quite… but close enough.”

 

“What do you mean? Mom, Dad, explain?”

 

“Basically the Evil Queen used the shears to make herself a complete separate individual from Regina but Regina realized her evil half was hurting because Regina hated her—hated herself, and when she realized the root of her self loath she also realized she’d come a long way. She could forgive herself and has learned to love who she’s become thanks to us, to her family, and shared this love with the Evil Queen to help her make peace together. And after that the Evil Queen lifted the curse on me and Charming.”

 

“Whoa, that’s deep. But also messed up…” Emma’s brow furrowed. “Wait. You’re telling me we permanently have two Reginas in town?” Emma twitched her head lightly and she reminded her mother of a puppy.

 

There was a tiny glint of amusement in green eyes as well as confusion, but all in all she looked happier than she’d come home. “How will Regina _Mayor_   with her twin-clone?” Emma almost chuckled at the idea.

 

“She will _mayor_ on her own. In fact, Henry was able to write a happy ending for his other mother, the twin-clone, like you say. Just not… _here._ ” Snow answered.

 

“Huh?” Emma didn’t look as cheered up anymore.

 

“Just wait until he shows you,” her mother told her. This would be interesting.

 

“I will ask him later. I look like sh— _awful_ right now and don’t want him to see me like this,” Emma corrected the word at her parent’s grimace.

 

“You could stay a while, maybe the week? Your room is still vacant, sweetheart,” Snow offered with a warm smile.

 

“That’s a great idea! I will go pick up your stuff from that scary house of yours and bring it over,” David went to get the keys of his truck.

 

“Wait. What? Hold on, I haven’t even said yes,” Emma was the dumbfounded one now. “Scary house, huh?” She raised an eyebrow at her father.

 

“Oops?” Her father apologized, kind of.

 

“It’s okay, dad. I don’t really want to go back to that scary house alone either.”

 

Her parents smiled at each other and David made it through the door to go pick up some of Emma’s belongings, which weren’t really many if you ignored the furniture.

 

Emma decided and asked her parents to hold the news of her sad story for a little while until she felt comfortable enough to share them. They had dinner and she went to sleep early. She first wanted to see how was Regina doing without her evil half and do some sheriffing in peace, seeing as how Gideon had not made an appearance in the last days. He seemed to be granting them a time of grace for some odd reason. Maybe he was reconsidering his position now that he’d had a taste at Emma’s superior power when he couldn't kill her.

 

Emma was acting funny during the short moments Regina saw her while working. She could read there was something wrong in her but she wanted to respect Emma's wall and let her share her troubles whenever she was ready. She wasn't sure how much she knew of the Evil Queen's new story because Emma had made no comments about it at all. It did make Regina a little nervous too but it was nothing to be ashamed of.

 

Emma had learned from her mother that Robin was gone for good too and it gave her some peace of mind to know this. Why? She didn’t know, but it felt good to know him gone once and for all. But she also wondered if it was him the Evil Queen had followed behind in this new story that appeared to Henry and which her mother kept changing the topic to avoid confirming her suspicions. Mary Margaret kept waving it away saying it was Henry’s story to share but she would be seeing him until the weekend because she was still upset and didn't want to burden him, besides he really needed to catch up with school. And Emma didn't feel right asking Regina directly, so she just focused in work and would look at Regina without saying anything for long moments and then turn on her heel and leave, leaving her wondering what the hell was going on inside that blonde's head.

 

Emma picked Henry up from school on Friday evening, like she always did when it was her turn to have him for the next week. She couldn’t continue hiding she was back with her parents and had broken up with Hook and he had left town as soon as there was no lock to the outside world. She would be telling him after dinner.

 

They were upstairs in Emma’s old/new bedroom when Henry finally pulled out a newer, yet old storybook they were used to seeing from the Author’s library, which had materialized a new page the day after the Evil Queen was given a fresh start.

 

“The Evil Queen went to the place where she could get a fresh start,” Emma read from the page Henry wrote.

 

“And this is the page that manifested the day after! I swear I had nothing to do with that, but I may have done a bit here and there because her story was missing something, or rather: _someone_ ,” Henry excitedly said to Emma “so I had to use my skills to give her the missing piece,” he said proudly as he handed her over the book that continued writing itself.

 

 

In the picture there was the Evil Queen sharing True Love’s Kiss with Maleficent. Not Robin and not Daniel: _Maleficent._

 

Emma was in shock. Her expression was very hard to decipher.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 After staring at the picture in the storybook for a couple of minutes, Emma finally started speaking again.

 

“I don’t understand…” was all she could muster.

 

“They shared True Love, it’s pretty obvious…” Henry squinted at her.

 

“Yeah… Just… I thought she had gone off with Robin.”

 

“I thought the same, I understand how you feel. I was surprised too. Can you imagine Lily is my sister from another realm now? My mom was right when she said I would soon have a bigger family than I could imagine.” He chuckled.

 

Emma felt something churn in her stomach. The idea of Lily being Regina’s and Maleficent’s daughter wasn’t exactly something that made her fuzzy inside, quite the contrary. If she didn’t know better she might even realize she was jealous of them sharing something as precious as a child. Regina should _only_ share a son with her.

 

“Maleficent of all people?” Emma was still flabbergasted.

 

“Well, her heart took her where she would be happiest. My mom said if it had taken her to Daniel it would have sent the Evil Queen back to the same story in which it all started,” Henry explained.

 

“What about the _shameless thief_? Wasn’t Regina head over heels in love with him?” Emma let it out with some acidity.

 

“If she’d gone to Robin, he was not a choice she would have made on her own. It was _pixie dust_ and the Evil Queen didn’t really like him, she told my mom.”

 

_How about we make today the day we both beat fate._

 

Emma remembered Regina’s line. They were the only ones who should be writing their own stories.

 

“I had no idea your mom and Maleficent, well…”

 

Henry blushed lightly at that. “Mom said she had always been smitten by Maleficent. She admired and looked up to her, and she was the only person to ever make her feel safe in that lonely world, aside from my grandfather Henry. She says she felt something growing between them but decided to kill it before it made roots, because then she would have a weakness they could exploit.”

 

“Your mom is pretty intense.” Emma was astonished. “So let me recapitulate: All this time Regina has had True Love by her side, but didn’t see it?” the woman was lost in thought.

 

“Yeah…” Henry responded. “Sort of.”

 

“Hey! This must mean she could be happy with Maleficent here too, don’t you think?” She asked her son.

 

“Maybe… But mom says no.”

 

“Why is that?” Emma was very, very curious.

 

“Ma, you’re kind of being very nosey,” Henry pointed out.

 

“C’mon, I’m just catching up with the news okay.”

 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?”

 

“Because that’s not something you simply ask out of the blue, kid.”

 

“Why not? I thought you were friends.” It was Henry who was very curious now.

 

“Forget it. I was just being nosey like you said.”

 

Emma closed the book. Henry stared at her.

 

“Wanna play Diablo?” His mother asked.

 

“Nah, I think I’ll pass.”

 

“Party pooper.”

 

“Grow up, mom.”

* * *

 

 

Emma went to the Station to go check on her new deputy, August. She had decided to continue her sessions with Archie because she felt she was crumbling, and needed someone aside of her and her father to look after the small town when they couldn’t.

 

August was someone Emma could trust with the job in case the royal family had to suddenly disappear to some other realm as they kept doing again and again since the first curse was broken. Many things had changed except this, but it helped her to have a close friend she could rely on, someone who could help take some of the responsibility she felt off her shoulders.

 

Mary Margaret had been the first friend she ever confided in, before learning she was her mother, which now made it awkward. Then it was Ruby, but she also was unavailable to her now. It made Emma happy to know her friend had found True Love, but it also reminded her of that missing piece in her life. And Regina… Well… They were very close, closer than she’d ever imagined they could be, but she couldn’t talk with her about their romantic lives. It was strange, it made her uneasy but Emma didn’t know _how,_ and it was even harder now that she’d seen Regina, like Ruby, find True Love and with a woman. Okay, it was The Evil Queen who did, but it still made her hurt a little and she didn’t know _why._

 

Emma had wanted so much to make it work with Hook. He’d convince her nobody would ever love her like he did; nobody would go the extra mile for her like he had. He’d convinced her of so many things, made her feel as though she wouldn’t be able to survive in a world without him. But as the days passed and her therapy too, she was starting to see the light of each new day brighter and feel the warmth of the company of others. She couldn’t even distinguish the moment her life had started to revolve around him and only him, even to the point she endangered her family to bring him back from the dead.

_  
“If you’re scared of losing your happy ending then that means you’ve already found it. What is it?”_

_“Oh don’t you know Emma? It’s you.”_

 

With Archie, Emma could remember the scene, remember the moment she made it her mission to make him happy. She was the Savior; she was _meant_ to insure everyone’s happy endings even at the cost of her own. So she did, and turned into the woman Hook had been pressuring her to become for him since the day he told her she would be _his_ even if she didn’t believe it that moment, even if she was resisting.

_“Is that all your father’s life is worth to you? Perhaps a little gratitude should be in order.”_

 

_“When I win your heart, Emma. And I will win it.”_

_“You’re gonna have to choose Emma, you realize that?”_

 

_“I’m glad you had your heart broken. Means it still works.”_

_“You’re just scared things might work with me.”_

_“If you want to see me you don’t have to use the lad as an excuse.”_

_“You deprived me of a dashing rescue.”_

_“I liked your walls, I liked being the one to break them down.”_

_“I want to hurt you like you hurt me.”_

_“When I jab you with my sword you’ll feel it.”_

 

The more Emma remembered their relationship from the end and back to the beginning the more red flags she was able to distinguish. In her therapy sessions she began to open her eyes to see how Hook was a remarkable emotional manipulator. He had successfully convinced her she was putting walls between them because she was scared of her own feelings. But the truth was she knew deep inside he was only going to hurt her; transform her into an unrecognizable character that wasn’t her but his own vision of the perfect housewife he wanted. He had been shaping her, making use of her insecurities to favor himself.

 

“How do you feel Emma?” Archie asked her.

 

Emma wiped her tears away with a napkin. She was still sobbing but she was calming down.

 

“Liberated.”

 

Later that night, when Emma washed her face before going to bed, she looked in the mirror at her reflection. She looked at the woman before her for a good couple of minutes, at her puffy and reddened eyes, and noticed there was something else inside them… something more.

 

“I see you. I can finally see you again… Emma.”

 

She gently touched her own reflection, smiled, and went upstairs to rest.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day Emma woke up surprisingly early. For a month she had been waking up around eleven or twelve in the morning and still felt tired. She was always tired and moody, but not today. She felt like a whole new person and it felt great.

 

She opened the curtains of her windows and let the warm sunrays filter through. She also started arranging her room, putting her clothes inside the drawers instead of the big pile she had over a tiny chair that was her faux closet. She couldn’t remember the last time she used it to sit on.

 

Emma took a shower and then dressed up with a slightly see-through burgundy top she found in the far back of her closet, tight jeans and an old blue leather jacket. She also felt like curling up her hair like she hadn’t worn it in a long time, put on some modest make up and appreciated her look in the full size mirror.

 

 _Damn, you look fine, Emma Swan._ Today already felt like a great day and she was ready to go to work early for a change. If she was early enough she might even catch Henry before he took the bus to school. She checked the clock and realized she had more than enough time and decided to go by foot.

 

“Bye Mom! See you at the station, Dad!” Emma waved at her parents who were just getting up to feed her little brother.

 

“Bye sweetie!” Both of them responded as they saw her disappear behind the door.

 

“She looks so happy today,” Snow said to her husband while gently shaking the bottle with the baby formula.

 

“Yes. She has so much light in her eyes again. I missed seeing that,” David responded.

 

“Goo!” Little Neal wanted to speak too.

 

“Our little buddy agrees too,” David smiled, and took the bottle from Snow to feed their youngest.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma made it to Granny’s just some minutes before she saw Regina walking Henry to the bus stop. Her heart skipped a beat at the image of Regina kissing their son’s forehead and almost forgot she had come here to do the same, to see Henry before he went to school.

 

“Hey!” Emma quickly made it to their side.

 

“Hey…” Henry followed.

 

“Hey I guess,” Regina responded too.

 

The three of them chuckled at their silly greeting, then Emma went in and hugged her son.

 

“You okay mom?” Henry asked a little worriedly, though he was happily surprised to see her at this hour.

 

After that weekend he spent with her where she shared she was living again with her parents, he’d decided to stay home with Regina because the Charming’s was a little cramped, and with a baby and all he didn’t want to be a burden. Emma had insisted he was no burden and would never be, he was more than welcome to stay, but she understood it was not the most practical decision to share the same room or to have him stay at the couch, so it was okay if he preferred to stay at Regina’s.

 

“More than I’ve been in months, kid.”

 

Regina looked at Emma and saw how much happier she looked today and it also made her very happy. She had been very worried about her but Emma kept evading her and she didn’t want to pressure her into sharing something she wasn’t ready. It made her very curious to know the source of Emma’s new light and she had a good guess it had to do with her therapy. Each day she could see little changes, she could see them in Emma’s corporal language, see she was going back to that woman who once was a royal pain in her ass. An _adorable_ pain in her ass…

 

After dispatching Henry both women turned to look at each other. Regina smiled warmly and Emma couldn’t help but smile even wider.

 

 _Regina’s so beautiful…_ the blonde was thinking as she saw her. _Has she always been this perfect?_

 

 _You look wonderful today…_ Regina wanted to say but she didn’t know how Emma might react. _I’ve missed that smile and glow so much._

 

“So…” Emma tucked her hands in her back pockets, pushing out her chest a little.

 

Regina couldn’t help but notice how the Sheriff’s sexy outfit showed a glimpse at Emma’s black bra through the sheer fabric. She was starting to bite her lip at the sensual image when the growl of Emma’s stomach changed her focus to her belly, which was not bad at all. _Quite nice in fact…_

 

 _*ahem*_ Regina cleared her throat. “Hungry, dear?” She smiled warmly.

 

“What gave it away?” Emma laughed with embarrassment.

 

Regina chuckled at that. “You’re silly. Come, let me buy you breakfast.”

 

Emma was about to protest but she remembered her sessions. It was time for her to start being open to receiving, not just giving.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They were sitting together in a small table sharing coffee, but not many words. As soon as they’d sat down Emma had locked herself away in an invisible bubble, trying not to show any emotion once more. Whatever light she’d seen in Emma a few minutes ago, had been buried deep inside again. She was nervous being alone with Regina and it didn’t help that Regina kept staring at her, like for minutes, until Emma’s brow furrowed and the blonde finally broke the silence.

 

“What are you doing?” Emma put down her coffee.

 

“I’m trying to read you, Emma. You’re a mystery I’d like to decipher and understand better.”

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“What are you thinking? What are you feeling; are you angry, are you sad, do you want to throw something?”

 

“Why would I want to throw something? What are you talking about?”

 

“Do I make you uncomfortable? Regina asked her.

 

Emma began to choke on her coffee at the question.

 

“Emma, are you okay?” Regina quickly got up from her seat and went to her side to try to help her.

 

“Sorry, it was just too hot,” Emma responded with a hoarse voice.

 

“Your coffee, or my question?” Regina looked intently at her. Emma averted her eyes.

 

“What’s gotten to you?” Emma tried to laugh it off.

 

“That’s another wall, Emma.”

 

Emma took a deep breath then. Luckily for her the breakfast arrived just in time to change the subject.

 

“Spinach omelet with hash brown on the side for the Mayor and two sunny-side up eggs with bacon and pancakes on the side for the Sheriff, right?”

 

“Yes, thank you Annie,” Regina smiled amicably but the girl got the message that she was interrupting.

 

“If you need anything else—”

 

“We’ll call you. Thank you.” Regina dismissed her.

 

Emma wasted no time and started eating so she wouldn’t have to continue the conversation. Regina sighed and decided to drop the subject. Emma wasn’t ready.

 

* * *

 

 

“Emma! It’s nice to see you again.” Archie greeted her.

 

“Yeah. I’m here, I’ve kept my word.”

 

“I’m happy you’re giving yourself this chance. You’ve had so much progress, you have to be proud of yourself.”

 

“I … I think I am. I wasn’t for a long time but I’m starting to see the light.”

 

“That’s excellent news. Speaking of progress, how are you doing with your homework?”

 

“I think I’m doing okay,” Emma let her weight drop on the old leather couch that she could swear now had her very own personalized comfy dent.

 

“Would you like to share?”

 

“Sure,” Emma shrugged. “Yesterday I let _someone_ buy me breakfast. I mean, it’s not like they gave me the winning ticket to the lotto, but it was something big for me.”

 

“I understand. Small steps are actually the biggest; they help us move out of our comfort zone and overcome fear. But I won’t interrupt you more, please continue.”

 

“That’s all. It was just a breakfast,” Emma told him.

 

“Just breakfast… Okay. I see. Well, can you tell me a little more about this person who invited you?”

 

“Eh… It wasn’t anyone in special, just family. I don’t think it’s relevant.”

 

“Family are the most important people in our lives, Emma, and this person is quite relevant. So relevant you allowed them to help you move forward. Who we choose to support ourselves with as we take a big step in our lives are usually the people we deeply trust; people who make us feel safe.”

 

“I trusted Hook and see how that went,” Emma grumbled.

 

“Emma. That’s not the same.” Archie removed his glasses and left them over the coffee table.

 

“I know,” Emma looked down at her fidgeting hands. “It was Regina.”

 

“Oh! That’s wonderful. And how did it feel to share breakfast with her?”

 

“We’ve had lunch together before, it was okay I guess. But she was kind of… weird.”

 

“How so?”

 

“She kept asking me things, like about my feelings. She asked me if she made me uncomfortable, which is ridiculous.”

 

“How is it ridiculous? Does she make you uncomfortable?”

 

“Again? No. It is ridiculous because why would she make me uncomfortable? I’m used to sharing our son,” Emma responded defensively.

 

“Hmm. Let’s try this… How do you feel about Regina as her own person, not about Regina the mother of your son? How does it make you feel being with her in situations that don’t involve Henry or work?”

 

Emma didn’t answer that as quickly. She understood the question but she couldn’t put to words the way she felt when she was alone with Regina and it was about them.

 

Archie looked at Emma. He stared at her just the same way Regina had.

 

“I feel…”

 

“Yes?” Archie narrowed his gaze on her.

 

“ _Home_ … and it terrifies me,” Emma cracked open again. “I’m scared she doesn’t feel the same way and stops being my friend and then not only I have my heart broken but also lose the best friend I’ve ever had, the only person that could understand me fully.”

 

“I’m in love with her, Archie! I didn’t want to see it because I never accepted this part of me,” Emma cried into her hands.

 

Archie moved to her side and gently rubbed her back. “It’s alright, Emma. You can be yourself here.”

 

“I was always rejected. Whenever I felt home, they always sent me back. If Regina kicks me out of her life I don’t know how I will be able to recover. It hurts. Just imagining it breaks my heart in a million pieces. I guess that’s why I allowed Hook to take over, because he assured me he would never let me go. He was always there, even when I asked him not to. It was so toxic but I thought this was how love should be.”

 

“All extremes are unhealthy. It is balance what brings happiness. But you’ll never know if you can have that with Regina unless you ask her,” Archie told her.

 

“Why can’t she be the one to ask me? I’m scared of exposing myself only to be rejected.”

 

“Because Regina has also suffered and learned much from her own experiences. She can read you Emma. Her asking you about your feelings was her attempt at seeing if you were ready to open up with her, but she respects your need for time and space.”

 

“Do you think she knows?” Emma asked him. “Tell me as a friend, not my shrink.”

 

“Emma…” Archie shook his head.

 

“Look, it’s five minutes past our time, so…”

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you this: I can’t know for sure, but I know Regina. I’d say she’s giving you time to come in your own terms. I can’t speak on her behalf but I can tell you this from my perspective: she cares about you. Deeply. She doesn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“That doesn’t actually answer my question,” Emma grumbled.

 

“Because that’s a question only Regina can answer.”

 

* * *

  

Another week passed and Regina hadn’t touched the subject again. She’d resorted to only talking about work or Henry with Emma so as not to make her uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted was to push her the way that despicable pirate had forced himself on Emma. But it was hard. It was hard to have Emma so close and yet unreachable for her.

 

Regina was in her desk taking another look at her story with Maleficent. She was reading the new pages that had appeared in the last days and was very emotional over them. It was a beautiful tale unfolding and she was very happy the Evil Queen was able to get this. But even if she was now happy on her own, Regina couldn’t help but feel a little envious of her other half. She felt there was that special chapter still missing in her life. She wouldn’t let it define her but it would be nice to have someone to share her love with.

 

Regina was caressing the image on her storybook when Emma came into the Office. She didn’t even hear her because she was enthralled by the recent revelation and only noticed Emma when the Sheriff commented on the book page.

 

“Why don’t you call her?” Emma asked her kindly. There was some sadness in her eyes but she fought back the tears.

 

“The Evil Queen? You want me to _skype_ her?” Regina looked at Emma like she was being ridiculous.

 

“I mean Maleficent,” Emma responded calmly. “It doesn’t just have to be the Evil Queen who is happy.”

 

“Oh. You think I should rekindle that old flame with the Dragon here in Storybrooke?” Regina paid attention to Emma’s expression.

 

Emma’s jaw stiffened. “ _Rekindle?_ I didn’t know you’d actually had a thing before. I’d assumed- never mind.”

 

“What did you assume?”

 

“I thought you never dared confess your feelings to her because she might reject you.”

 

Emma was self-projecting now.

 

Regina chortled. “I did more than confess my feelings, dear.”

 

Emma was noticeably getting angry.

 

“Oh don’t look at me like that, Emma. If I didn’t know better I’d say you seem jealous.”

 

“ _Funny._ I’m just surprised. It doesn’t make sense why you wouldn’t want to have that,” Emma pointed at the picture, “here too. Why are you avoiding True Love?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s True Love who’s avoiding me, don’t you think?” Regina slowly closed the book and rose from her seat and walked up to Emma.

 

“What does that mean?” Emma was getting nervous now. Having Regina so close made her feel like she had a mad wraith inside her stomach.

 

“Come, let’s sit down here.”

 

Regina moved to the long sofa and patted the spot next to her. Emma had no choice but to sit with her.

 

“So… You were saying?” Emma looked away from Regina’s piercing gaze.

 

“I’ve been with Maleficent. Recently,” Regina confessed.

 

Emma’s eyes opened wide and the blonde felt like her blood sank to her feet.

 

“Oh. So you’re working things out?”

 

“Yes. We’ve been frequenting each other,” Regina continued studying Emma. “I hadn’t told you because I didn’t want to burden you. You already had much going on inside your head and heart.”

 

“You can tell me anything Regina, you know that. I never have _too_ _much_ if it is about you,” Emma’s response was spontaneous and the Sheriff quickly realized it could have a deeper meaning. _Oh shit._

 

“Really?” Regina wasn’t letting her drop the conversation this time. “Then why have you been avoiding me ever since Henry showed you that book?”

 

“We were talking about you and Maleficent, not Henry…” Emma tried to sneak her way out.

 

“We’re still talking about me and Maleficent, dear. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

 

“What? No. Why would it? I’m not homophobic if that’s what you mean,” Emma pretended to be offended.

 

“Good. At least that part is clear now. If I don’t make you uncomfortable for being bisexual, then tell me what it is please. I need to know so I can make it up to you, Emma. I feel like I’ve wronged you in some way and I don’t know how to fix this. Help me?”

 

Emma felt like shit now. She hadn’t realized she’d been pushing Regina away when she in fact wanted her to be closer, and it was hurting Regina.

 

“You don’t make me uncomfortable, Regina. You’ve done nothing wrong, please don’t think that.”

 

“So it’s something I _haven’t_ done.”

 

“Huh?” Emma averted her eyes again. She just couldn’t hold Regina’s stare.

 

“There’s only one thing I can think of that I haven’t done to you,” Regina continued.

 

Emma blinked her eyes in confusion. She locked gazes with Regina again and felt her heart beating faster.

 

“I’ve never told you I love you.”

 

Was the room spinning or was it Emma’s head?

 

“What?” Emma wasn’t sure she heard right. She needed to hear Regina say those words again.

 

“I love you Emma.”

 

“You love… _me?”_ Emma’s eyes let down those tears she’d been holding back.

 

“I do.”

 

“Then why are you dating Maleficent?” Emma was starting to cry and was also angry.

 

“I never said I was,” Regina smiled.

 

She slowly moved closer to Emma and gently wiped some of those sweet tears away.

 

“You said you were seeing each other…” Emma looked like a beaten puppy.

 

“To work on how to take your darkness out of Lily at last.” Regina felt her heart swell at Emma’s innocent sadness.

 

“Oh. Clever. You were playing me all along to get me to admit things,” Emma rubbed her eyes and pouted angrily again.

 

“I haven’t played you at all, Emma. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I will understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

 

“Well, the truth is…” Emma’s voice was breaking, “I’ve loved you from the moment I met you. I’ve been scared of these feelings for so long I kept fighting against them. But I’m tired, Regina, I’m tired of having to pretend I’m not in love with you and it isn’t me I wish you were happy with. It’s killing me,” Emma cried.

 

“Oh Emma,” Regina started to cry too. She opened her arms and pulled Emma into her embrace. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t brave enough to tell you before.”

 

“I’m sorry too,” Emma hugged her tightly.

 

They remained in this embrace for a long while until Regina broke the silence.

 

“You know…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I can also think of other things I haven’t done to you.” Regina winked at her.

 

Emma was smiling like an idiot even though her face had turned bright red at that.

 

“Name one for example…”

 

“Kiss you.”

 

They locked gazes for a moment, letting those eyes gleaming with hope glance down at their lips yearning for each other. Regina leaned forward to bring them closer. Emma cupped her cheek with her hand and closed her eyes as her lips parted lightly waiting for Regina’s. The first touch was innocent and gentle, pouring with the sweetness they both longed to taste from each other. Slowly they deepened and both women felt like they were living inside a dream, the most beautiful they could ever write for them. They had chosen this. This kiss had their hearts beating with magic; they could feel their chest overflowed by it.

 

As Emma began to glow, darkness did also make itself present.

 

Somewhere in the woods in Storybrooke Lily and Maleficent were flying but Lily suddenly started falling and Maleficent could barely catch her body before it hit the ground, back in a human form.

 

“Lily, are you okay?” Maleficent was worried.

 

Suddenly her body began convulsing and her mother watched as tendrils of darkness began to flow out of her body and into the air, moving through the woods and in direction of the town. Maleficent decided to fly behind them, carrying her daughter inside her claw, and it brought them to Regina’s office where Emma was convulsing too in Regina’s arms.

 

“Emma, what’s happening?” Regina was desperate. “Please stay with me my love!”

 

“Back in her human form, Maleficent came to the center of the room, holding her daughter in her arms too.

 

“How did you-” Maleficent saw the scene. “Of course… True Love.”

 

“What?” Regina was puzzled and very scared. “I’m losing her, Mal! I can’t! Please do something.”

 

“Relax, you’re not losing anyone, dear. Look.”

 

Maleficent waved her hand and made Emma and Lily both lay over two cushioned altars she summoned with her magic.

 

“What’s happening to them?” Regina was shaking, but it made her feel better seeing Maleficent so calm.

 

“The curse on my daughter and the Savior has been broken. Emma’s darkness is going back home,” Maleficent responded.

 

“Oh…” Regina wiped away her tears, but new ones were pooling in her eyes at learning the kiss they had just shared was that of True Love.

 

As soon as the tendrils finished changing host, they heard the door to the office burst open. But before they could react, Gideon threw some squid ink at both powerful sorceresses. He immobilized Maleficent and Regina and they only could watch as he walked around Lily’s altar and moved to the one where Emma lay unconscious.

 

“Please forgive me, but there really is no other way,” He said apologetically to her.

 

“Now the Savior’s heart is full of True Love I need to take the power out to save my realm.”

 

 _NO!_ Regina’s eyes were screaming.

 

Gideon turned to look at her. “I’m sorry. This is for a greater good.”

 

Regina couldn’t move, she could only witness as Gideon drew out his sword and proceeded to sacrifice the love of her life right before her eyes. He stabbed Emma in the heart and soon the sword began to glow with light magic as it drained it off the Savior. When he was done, he vanished in a swirl of red smoke.

 

By the time Snow and Charming made it to where the vortex of darkness had been making a storm, it was too late. They came inside the room and watched as Gideon disappeared into thin air.

 

“Emma!” They heard the guttural scream of her mother. “No no no no no. Our baby.”

 

Snow was crying as Charming held her tightly.

 

“We can’t save her, we’re too late.” Snow continued sobbing. “What are we going to do?”

 

David locked eyes with Regina, begging her with them to do something to save their daughter.

 

“You can’t,” Regina said with a shaky voice. “But maybe _we_ can.”

 

Snow and David looked at Regina and Maleficent, and at Lily who was slowly getting up.

 

“How?” David asked Regina.

 

Regina turned to Snow. “You once asked me to split your heart and share it with your True Love,” she smiled at David. “You had faith in your love, you believed in me and I was able to do it. Now I’m going to ask you to trust me again. And to have hope in Maleficent this time.”

 

“We can do that,” David said as they looked from Regina to Maleficent.

 

“But you wouldn’t risk losing Henry and he’s her only True Love,” Snow was confused.

 

“You can have more than one True Love,” Maleficent said this time while looking at Regina.

 

“I believe in you, Maleficent. Can you grant me this last favor?”

 

“Anything for my only friend,” Maleficent smiled at her.

 

Regina lay on the altar Lily had left empty, removed the shielding spell in her heart and readied herself for what was to come. Maleficent made her hand into a claw and dived inside her chest, carefully but promptly retrieving her heart. “Do it,” Regina told her and the dragon sorceress split the glowing orb into two halves. She looked at Regina as she drifted away, then at Emma next to her. She was standing in between True Love but this time it was to help someone get their happy ending.

_I believe in you._

 

Maleficent could hardly remember the last time she had heard those words, and it’d been the same sweet girl that was now a full-grown woman. She took a deep breath and then pushed each piece into the body they were to live on for the rest of their days.

 

They waited in silence and after a moment that felt eternal, finally both women made a sharp intake of air.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like adding pics okay? hehe


End file.
